Articulated work machines, such as a loader backhoe, also referred to as a backhoe, are commonly used on job sites. Mounts formed in the backhoe boom that are secured to hydraulic cylinders transfer large loads to the backhoe structure. These mounts are subject to premature failure.
Accordingly, it would be desirable for a boom construction capable of withstanding increased loads while increasing the endurance life associated with such loads, with minimal weight increase of the boom.